It started with a wooden cart
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: Li is just a peasant. Sakura is just a princess. Their fates however suggest differently when the sixteen year old princess visits the village close to the forest and she and Li meet for the first time, but definately not the last....
1. The wooden cart

The soldiers marched along the small village, their young captain's face smug with power. A power that he knew every one was afraid of and would do nothing to stand up against him. No one even had the guts to tell the good king of this man's actions, because they were afraid of the punishments the captain would give.

The King would have helped. He would have done something to prevent this from happening. But nobody knew that. No one had the nerves to tell the King because they were afraid of the terrifying flat black eyes of the captain. It was just like how a snake would look at its prey before devouring it. And that is what everybody thought the captain to be. A snake.

Even his soldiers hated this man. They hated how he would always tell them to do something terrible to these people's homes, supplies, and most importantly, thir family. The king knew nothing of these because of how well the twenty year old captain would hide any evidents of the damaged lives. They were just like the people. Terrified and helpless.

As the soldiers and their captain passed the people, nobody made a sound, afraid of drawing attention.

A little girl, was skipping with some flowers in her hand, crossing the little place, intent to give the small bunch of flowers to her mother. She was oblivious to the danger she was in, and thought her mother's signals for her to stop, was simply a gesture of hello.

Unfortunately, the captain decided to take the same routine as the five year old, and therefore, the girl collided with the captain, causing her to look up. She smiled brightly at him, and gave him one of her precious flowers, thinking it would put a smile to the older man's grumoy face. The little girl had been dearly mistaken, for the captain took the flower and stepped on it, causing the girl to frown and then cry.

The captain picked up the girl by the arm, causing her to scream in pain. Ignoring the pleas the mother kept screaming for mercy, he shouted, "This child, is a complete nuisance, and does not have any manners. Which is why she should be punished! Let this be a lesson to you all!"

He dropped the little girl and withdrew a wip. He drew it back, and prepared to strike the helpless girl.

* * *

Sakura smiled as Tomoyo struggled to get on the horse.

"Tomoyo, you really should come outside more often," she said

"Easy for you to say," Tomoyo grunted as she finally got onto her horse. "I thought Touya and Yukito were coming with us. What happened to them?"

"Nah," Sakura said, "They had some extra training to do, and its a good thing too. Touya wouls have made me take that stupid carriage, because its 'safer'." The young princess made a face.

Tomoyo giggled at her expression.

"Come on, I'll race you,"Sakura said suddenly excited, "Whoever reaches the forest first can kick Touya this afternoon." and with that she galloped off.

Tomoyo groaned. As much as she hated riding horses, it was nothing compared to having to run on them. She made a patheitc gesture of how Sakura always did to make her horse run, and immediately regretted it, as her horse wildly went into pursuit.

Sakura smiled as the wind whipped her face and waved at a few people who cheered their princess on.

Everybody loved the princess. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, caring.... they all knew she and her older brother would help them through anything. Just like the King and Queen.

Tomoyo was soon next to her. Sakura saw her best friend's face and started laughing. Unfortunately, she didnt see the tree in front of her, and when her horse suddenly stopped, she was sent flying into a wooden cart.

That made her laugh even harder, and when she finally stopped, Sakura realised that the cart was moving at full speed towards the small village that was next to her beloved forest. She was trying to get put, when another realisation hit her.

Her foot was stuck.

"Uh-oh," Sakura muttered, as she frantically tried to get her foot out.

* * *

The captain smiled in anticipation as he threw the wip back and and got ready to strike the crying girl by his feet.

However, the moment the thin rope was thrown into the little girl's direction, a hand struck out, and caught it before ot could make contact with the girl. Everybody relaxed as they saw the person.

"Are you ok Aiko?" he asked softly. The little girl nodded, clearly shaken, but otherwise not injured.

The new comer nudged her towards her mother, and the mother cried in relief as her daughter was safe in her arms. The young man dropped the thin rope and glared at the captain.

"Who the hell do you think you are gong around and hurting people just because they bump into you?" he asked fearlessly. The villagers may fear the captain, but this was just one exception. "She is just five years old for crying out loud!"

The captain was fuming, and everybody knew it, "How dare you!" he shouted.

But the young man didnt even blink in panic, let alone cringe. He just stood there, tall and disgusted at the captain's attitude.

The latter pushed the teenager away, and ordered two of his men to hold him down.

However, they had all underestimated the young man. He kicked the two soldiers hard in the shin, then grabbing them both by the neck, banged their heads together, and they dropped like leaves.

The captain fumed, and was about to order more of his men to force him down, when a loud curse from not far away, drew everybody's attention to a terribly fast wooden cart that was coming this way, and at any moment would run through the people's vegetable patch. The one they had all worked so hard to grow. Then, when the poor person that was trapped inside the cart looked up to see how far away she was from her doom, everybody realised that it was the princess.

Sakura cursed loudly, glad that Touya wasn't within earshot.

She finally released her leg, and looked up to see she was going straight into the vegetable patch of the villagers.

Damn it, she thought.

The captain saw the princess coming and smiled grimly, he was now going to save her, and earn the respect from her and her stubborn brother.

When the princess went past the first soldiers, he tensed himself to grab her. But somebody else acted quicker than anyone of them could think. The young man who had saved the little girl from wipping, got the princess by the arms, and she jumped into his. Then, he pushed the cart with the tip of his foot, towards the captain, instead of the patch.

The captain got trampled and the teenage boy smirked with satisfication, and turned to look at the person in his arms, the moment she opened her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes to look into a pair of warm, golden brown eyes, whose chocolate coloured bangs kept on covering half of it. The owners of the eyes hastily helped her to her feet.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, looking at the villagers with worry, " I am so sorry! I nerly destroyed all your vegetables! I really didnt mean to! The cart wouldnt stop! I am so very, very, very sorry!"

The people looked at her with kindness. Their vegetable was not damaged and that was something positive that had happened. But they smiled also because of the way the princess was apologising to them, instead of just scoffing why nobody came to her rescue quicker, or that she could have died.

No, she was worried about them.

The captain got to his feet, burning with humiliation. He ordered ten of his men to take down the boy, and then he turned to the princess with a steeoy smile.

Sakura jumped as the soldiers tried to tackle her savior. She could see that he wouldn't give up so easily, but ten men was just to over-whelming for him. She was about to say something when the beating if hooves caused her to look up. Tomoyo had immediately taken her horse and galloped after Sakura, but she hadnt been abled to catch up with the wild cart.

She jumped off her horse, and ran to Sakura, giving her a hug, and examining her all over.

"Im fine, Im fine," Sakura said, waving off attention had been then drawn to what the captain had in his hand. A whip. And he was going to use it on theis boy here that looked seventeen. Only a year older than Sakura. She wasnt going to allow that, even if the boy had been older.

"Captain, what are you doing?" she asked sharply.

The captain looked at her wearily before answering, "Giving this boy's punishment My Lady."

"For what?"

"For-" but the captain was interrupted by a low voice.

"For saving a five year old from a whipping, because she had ran onto the road, and had accidently bumped into the bastard standin here."

Sakura looked around to see the boy glaring at the captain with deep hatred. She looked at him for a few minutes then asked, "What's your name?"

"Li." the boy said in that same low voice.

"Right," Sakura said, "Captain, what gives you the right to decide to whip a little girl that is obviously innocent? You dont even have the permission to carry that horrid weapon, let alone use it!" she scowled at the captain. Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo and Yukito never had liked the captain.

The captain stared at Sakura, but then smiled his steely smile. "Forgive me your majesty, it will never happen again." then he turned and raised his whip prepared to hit Li.

"Leave him alone," Sakura said firmly.

The captain looked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon my lady?"

"I said," Sakura muttered, turning away from the beautiful warm amber eyes of Li, to look at the icy black eyes of the captain, "Leave. Him. Alone."

The captain reluctantly allowed the boy to be released. The soldiers let go, causing Li to fall on the ground. He muttered a curses, as he hit the dirt face down.

Sakura glared at the captain, then walked over to Li, and bent down to help him stand up. Li looked at her with surprised eyes, but took her hands greatfully as they helped him get up.

"You may go back to the palace now captain," Sakura said icily.

The captain looked at her expression, and deciding it would be better if he didnt argue with the princess, he bowed and marched back to the palace.

As soon as he was gone, the people started cheering and clapping, looking at Sakura and Li with smiles.

Tomoyo skipped to her friend's side.

"That was a job well done, my friend," Tomoyo said, "Touya will be very sorry he didnt see the captain get his butt kicked."

But Sakura was only half listening to Tomoyo, and most of her attention was drawn to the handsome young man, who was talking to the little girl he had apparently saved. Her mother gave the boy a tight hug and told him something, to which he shook his head and smiled shyly. Sakura assumed that the woman must be thanking him.

"LI!" a voice shouted with annoyance, but also relief.

Li, for the first time, flinched, as he saw it was Eriol walking his way. And he looked angry. Li was in for it.

Sakura saved Li, by walking to him, closely followed by Tomoyo, and saying, "Thankyou very much for lifting me from that cart."

Li looked at those wide green eyes, and dropped to his knees. "No My Lady. I should be thanking you. Not only for sparing me from that monster, but also from my cousin, who looks as though he would rip my throat apart, if it werent for your presence."

Sakura giggled, but stoppedd, as Li's cousin reached them.

"You absolute moron!" Eriol hissed, "D'you have any idea what-" but he stopped himself as he saw the princess in front of Li. The latter looked a bit smug, because he knew that Eriol wouldnt say anything that wasnt polite in the company of anybody he waasnt close to.

Immediately he dropped onto one knew and bowed his head.

"Forgive me princess,," he began, "I had no idea-"

"Please, get up, get up." Sakura said hastily.

The two got up. Tomoyo suddenly realised what time it was, and nudging Sakura, she whispered, "I think it is time to go."

Sakura looked at where the sun was and hit her forehead. Touya was going to give her hell for this.

She quickly said a goodbye, and she and Tomoyo jumped onto their horses, urgency giving Tomoyo enough guts to do it on her own.

Eriol's attention then went back to Li, and Li flinched, expecting another lecture. But Eriol just looked at him with a glare and walked away towards their house, which was the closest to the forest.

Wow, Li thought, that must be the nicest thing he has ever done to me after I have saved somone.

* * *

To the girl's greatest bad luck, Touya was there, waiting for them.

Before he could say anything however, Sakura said, "The captain had a whio today, and was going to use it on teo people, one a five year old girl, and another was a boy just a year older than me."

That side tracked Touya alright, "Why?" he asked.

"Because the little girl came in his way when they were marching, and the boy saved her from whipping." Sakura said, not mentioning the part how the same boy had saved her from a few broken bones.

Touya frowned, then smirked in a mischievous way, "Well, shouldnt we inform father about todays events Sakura?"

Sakura giggled and then nodded.

But when they were making their way towards their king and queen's quarters, Sakura found herself thinking about a pair of warm golden-brown eyes.

"He was quiet attractive wasnt he?" Tomoyo asked, making her friend blush. Why oh why did Tomoyo have to be so good at reading her? "Just right for someone as beautiful as you, Sakura."

Luckily, Touya was out of earshot, so Sakura was free to say what she liked. " I dont know what youre talking about." she said with dignity.

"right," her friend said skeptically.

But they had reached the doors to the head quarters, and they were readying themselves for the fight ahead. Yukito joined them just in time.

"Wouldnt miss thid for the world," he said.

And they entered the room.

* * *

Disclaimer! i do not own the characters.


	2. A simple gesture

The four figures went inside the room, only to be halted by a tiny creature.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" It yelled at the two girls, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

Sakura looked at the creature with narrowed eyes before saying, "Big words for such a small creature, Kero."

Kero glared at her and went into a stream of curses and unintelligeble words, but then seemed to remember something. "Why are you here anyway?"

When Sakura and Tomoyo had finished their story, Kero's annoyed and exasperated expression turned to excitement. He wasn't in the captain's fanclub either. "Ooooo! Maybe the King and Queen will get rid of him!! But it's too good to be true. If only I could change into my beloved form and heat the sense out of him." KEro shook his head, bitterly disappointed.

"You may come in now!" The Queen called out.

They stumbled inside the room.

"So what were you going to discuss with us?" The king asked, already knowing what they were going to complain about.

Sakura then started to explain te day's events, cringing when she told the wooden cart incident, and the look on Touya's face that clearly said we-are-going-to-talk-after-this-whether-you-like-it-or-not-young-lady. But she only stopped when she had finished, and Touya then explained how the captain had had simply broken atleast ten rules.

Their majesties were deeply shocked. They had never known that the captain could do such horrible things, and even though they knew that their two children along with their most trustworthy friends would never lie, it was still unsettling for them to hear it. All in all, they had to do something about it.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Kero asked excitedly, "Get rid of him? Make him a dung cleaner? Feed him to the crockodiles?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, we are going to give him another chance, and if he ruins it it, then he will lose his position as captain, and intead be something lower than a dung cleaner, because of not only having a whip, but trying to use it on a child."

The king looked deep in thought, "We are also going to talk to him. This is a behaviour that can not be ignored."

The four along with Kero, looked as though christmas had been cancelled. But the thought that the captain only had ONE chance left cheered them up.

They walked outside the palace gardens, thinking of what they were having for lunch. Touya then remembered what Sakura had said earlier, and started his lecture. But Sakura had long ago learned how words can go through one ear, and out the next, so if Touya asked what he had just said, she would simply conjure up her magic, and tell him, his exact words.

She now finally had time to think things through, without Tomoyo reading her eyes.

The boy which had saved her, had had the most beautiful eyes she had seen. It was hard to forget the large amber eyes, and it made Sakura miserable knowing that she wouldnt be able to see him again. They had been so guarded and mysterious. Unlike her own expressive eyes that could tell anyone what she was thinking. Sakura then wondered what the boy would be doing tomorrow, and made her way towards the palace kitchens, along with Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito and Kero.

* * *

Li looked at the seemingly sleeping figure of his cousin. He already knew that his mother was asleep, but you could never make sure when it came to Eriol. Patting his sword,Li made his way out, and walked to the forest. The sun was beginning to appear in the sky.

Eriol would kill him if he knew what Li was doing, but it was worth it. The funny thing was that his mother didnt mind, but his older annoying cousin did.

Li found his favourite tree and sat, leaning against it, and closed his eyes.

He always brought a book to read, but today Li wanted to think. Yesterday, he had saved not one, but two lives from that horrid captain. It made him smile smugly, when the captain's face kept popping up in his mind. But that wasnt thee only thing Li couldnt forget.

A pair of bright green eyes kept finding their way into his brain, and distracting him from his work. Li wondered when he would see them again.

* * *

Sakura gritteed her teeth in anger. She should have seen this coming.

Tomoyo bit her lip, trying to to giggle, but in a vain attempt.

Kero grinned and complimented the fine job Touya had succeeded to do.

They now stood, opposite an enormous baby pink coloured carriage, drinking it all in. Sakura knew her brother would be going psycho about the cart incident, but she never knew he was capable of THIS!

"It looks very you Sakura."Kero said, smirking.

"If you would like to keep your head on," Sakura snapped, "I suggest you keep your mouth closed!"

Kero rolled his eyes, but the smirk stayed on his face.

"Will you be coming with me Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I cant," Tomoyo admitted, "I promised the queen that I would help with the designing for the ball."

"But that's in three months!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Tomoyo sighed. "Anyway, gotta go." and with that, the girl with long black hair and lavender eyes ran inside the castle.

Sakura's light brown hair was hung loose, which was why the wind kept blowing it into her face. She took hold of Kero's arm tightly, and went inside the stupid carriage. BUt before she left, Sakura ordered for a maid to bring her horse out and let it walk alongside them.

They took the path they always did when going into the forest, which was the furthest away from the small village that was practically next to the forest. As they reached the forest Sakura finally got out of the ridiculous carriage and onto her horse, with Kero on her shoulders.

She started a conversation with the elderly carriage rider, who Sakura knew very well, and liked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow flew across to the clearing, obviously meant for the carriage rider, but it missed him by an inch. Sakura looked at it with narrowed eyes, and then heard a shout froom nearby.

A few horses appeared from the trees, and immediately Kero changed his forms, standing protectively in front of Sakura.

Sakura's angry thoughts then turned to concern for the elder man whowas sitting on the carriage defenseless.

"Listen, I will send you back to the main road," Sakura said urgently.

The carriage rider looked as though he was going to complain, but before he could say anything, Sakura clapped her hands, and he was gone, along with the pink carriage.

The men on the horses whispered excitedly, and looked at Sakura with a terrifying interest that suggested they weren't obssessing over her new shoes. Nontheless, Sakura kept her head high, and dismounted. Having an older brother raise you, made a girl tough.

"I suggest you turn and go away right now before you regret anything you have done." Ssakura said loudly enough for them to hear. She glared with full force at their direction, but them men's grins just got wider.

"That is a bit too harsh for a lovely lady like yourself." One of the men said, smirking like the idiiot he was, "If you come over here, we may consider setting your horse loose."

Sakura rolled her eyes, then raised her hands. She then turned it into a fist, and the person who had spoken fell off his horse. Sakura then slapped her own horse, not too hard, but with enough force to let the animal see the danger.

The horse immediately went into a gallop, clearing s way for his mistress, who was also running at full speed behind him, but still a good length men on the horse sat patiently on their horses. Allowing their would-be prisoner a few minutes head start.

This woild be fun, they thought. And then they ran after the extremely pretty teenager.

* * *

Li had his eyes closed, but his ears were still wide open, and somehow, today was just too noisy.

A thunder of hooves made him snap his eyes open and scramble to his feet After a while Li spotted a pretty black horse, running this way, but it ws riderless.

The horse was in obvious panic, and so Li reached out his hand, causing the horse to stop. It snifed the air, and seemed to recognise him, so Li walked slowly to the animal, and patted him gently on the head, letting it calm down.

"Good boy," Li whispered.

But then he heard someone, from not so far away, running and panting hard at the same time. He looked up and saw an extremely fragile and vulnerable looking person head their way. But the person obviously wasnt looking very closely, because when they were a metre away from Li, the person tripped over something.

Li shot his hands out, catching the person when he realised it was only a girl. She opened her eyes, revealing a bright green colour, so unexpected, Li nearly dropped her.

Sakura froze completely at the sight of warm amber, which was staring at her the same way she was staring at them.

Li quickl helped Sakura to her feet. "What are you running away from, your majesty?" he asked, looking at the place she had entered from.

"A couple of idiots."she muttered. Li looked at her questioningly,but then simething dawned on him.

Suddenly the beating of hooves distracted them, and Li quickly picked up his sword, bow, and arrows and motioned for Sakura to get behind him. Sakura looked a bit confused, but also very greatful, and immediately got behind him, trying to hide her slim body behind his lean but muscuar one.

The men stopped in front of Li, not noticing the small figure behind him, but seeing the black horse next to him.

"Hey, hey Li!"the leader shouted, smiling widely at him, "Have you seen a gorgeous girl walking near here? If you show her to us, I promise we will share." The man laughed, completely oblivious to the digusted growl Li made.

"since when do you think doing these to young woman, or teenage girls is allowed?" Li said quietly.

"Since I was born" the leader said cheerily, "Now have you seen her, or not?"

Li glared at him, but still didnt answer.

The small group seemed to be getting impatient, and one of the meenn whi had been literally scrutinizing Li spotted Sakura behind him.

"THERE!" the man shouted, pointing behin Li, "THERE SHE IS!"

An arrow immediatey sprouted in his chest, and the man fell dead. The others looked with surprise at Li, who had his bow and next arrow ready already. Sakura gaped at his fast reflexes, but smiled all the same, knowing that she could trust him.

The leader scowled. He only had five men left now, and every body in the village knew about Li's brilliant and legendry fighting skills. But then again, he thought stubbornly, he had five men, and with him counted, that would mmake six. The kid had no chance.

They circled around the two, trapping them. Li glared around, trying to keep an eye on them all, but then four of them attacked him, slowly leading Li away from Sakura, who stood there cursing mentally. The leader and one other stood back, waiting as Li got further and further away from their prize. The two then made their way towards the girl, who was busy watching the boy to realise them. But then, a small creature that resembled a stuffed toy shot out of nowhere and occupied the man who had been in front of the leader, for his protection.

Though the leader kept on going, and when he reached the girl, he kicked her to the ground, knowing she would be more vulnerable in that position.

Sakura fell down on her rear end, cussing, and then glaring daggers at the hideous man. The saying 'if looks can kill' ran through her mind, and she wondered how many time over she couls have killed the leader by glaring at him.

The man smiled as he realised he had her cornered, and took out his sword, preparig to cut her clothes off her. But as his sword went down, it made contact with another sword, and before he knew what was happening, he was thrown off his horse.

Sakura opened her eyes when she didnt feel the cold swrod on her flesh, and was surprised to see a tall figure with chocolate brown hair gasping for breath with a sword in his hand, and when his amber eyes looked back at her, Sakura smiled widely.

Li looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Didnt she realise the danger she was in? But couldnt help himself against the brightness of those green eyes, so he grinned a small smile back.

Though his attention was then drawn to the man who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"What kind of a man are you, attacking girls when they aret even looking," Li spat, "Wait, I am thinking that you are afraif they will outsmart you. But then again, who wouldnt, with the amount of brain you have."

Sakura tried to suppress her giggle, knowing that this wouldnt help the situation much.

The leader looked at where his men where. He couldnt see them any where.

"Oh, they ran away." Li answered for him, "I suggest you do the same."

the latter didnt need telling twice, as he broke into a run into the opposite direction. Sakura ot to her feet and walked towards the person who had saved her life twice in two days.

"Thank you," she whispered, " I owe you heapes."

Li glanced at her, and saw how much she meant it. "Dont worry about it," he said shyly, "You dont owe me anything. Remember, you saved me from that snake, and then from my cousin, so we are even." He smirked at her, making a simple gesture with his hands.

Sakura laughed, "What wouls he have dne to you?" she asked, giggling, when she saw him shudder.

"I dont know how I am still alive." he said. Then his eyes came to the thing that had just landed on her shoulder. "Is that a toy?"

Sakura giggled, but Kero looked livid.

* * *

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry there was a terrible misunderstanding with the chapter things, but here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made it as long as I possibly could.

THANK YOU to all those lovley reviewers. You people are great.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! :]

please review, i love to hear your thoughts on this story.

THANK YOU!!


	3. meet the cousins part 1

Hey guys im back!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry it took so long, but i was planning to do it sooner, except the stupid computer wouldnt work.

anyhoo, my last chapter had this misuderstanding, causing only part of the chapter to appear. but i fixed it, so please go back, read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

thankyou so much to the people who did leave behind their thougts, they are much appreciated!!

* * *

Kero looked at the young man with narrowed eyes.

"What," he started, "Did you call me?"

Li looked back at Kero unflinchingly and answered slowly, as though he was talking to a slow minded person, "Tooyyy."

Sakura tried to hold in her giggles, but with no success. She bursted out laughing, turning Kero's ferocious glare towards her.

"Whose side are you on?" he shouted

Sakura grinned and said sweetly, "Why, I am going with my savior. What did you think I would do? He is after all a very brave person, for Li is the first one to have stood up to you, after Kero the almighty has given THE glare."

Smoke was literally coming out of Kero's ears, making him look more like cartoonic figure, instead of the terrifying guardian he was aiming for.

Li shook his head in mock sympathy, and patted Kero's head. "It's not every day your best friend turns to the evil side. Dont stress about it."

That wasnt the right thing to do, because the small flying creature looked murderously at Li, with an idea forming in his head.

Sakura, knowing that Kero was going to do something stupid, quickly came in between the two, but too late. Kero had shot forward, attempting to hit Li, but instead bumping into Sakura. Hard.

The impact was so much, that Sakura fell over, landing on top of Li, since he had been standing behind her. When the two opened their eyes, they blushed a twin sunset, causing Kero to roar with laughter.

With a vain attemp, the two tried to get up, but just kept on ended up falling down again. In the end, Li patiently, but embarressingly, held Sakura by her shoulders and heaved her up. When Sakura was on her feet, she quickly scooped down holding out her hand to Li, who took it gratefully.

The two teenagers glared at Kero who was gasping for breath on the floor, after having laughed so hard,, "I -pant- have never -gasp- laughed-gasp- so hard -pant- im my -gasp- life"

Li made his way to the now vulnerable guardian, muttering angrily, "Why you little stuffed animal..."

Kero, who didn't realise the danger he was in, just kept on laughing. But when Li grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, the little creatured yelped in surpprise and shouted, "HEY!"

Sakura grinned and cheered Li on, smiling even wider when Kero bit the extremely tall boy's finger, "OW, OW, OW!!!!" Li exclaimed, trying to get his finger out of the small devil's mouth.

When he was finally successful, the two looked away from each other, having a feeling they wouldn't be getting along very well in the future. 'Wonder why' they both thought sarcastically.

"You do realise this means war, right?" Li asked Kero smirking slightly.

"You're on kid!" was his answer, as Kero stared into the amber eyes that had competition twinkling clearly.

"You two are so childish," sakura said, shaking her head. The two however pretended not to hear her as they started bickering about which flavour of icecream is better. Chocolate or bananna. Li was going for chocolate, leaving Kero with bananna. Secretly, Kero actually preferred chocolate, but he wasn't going to let this annoying _child _to find out.

Sakura went and sat opposite of Li, and scrutinised the boy, when he was fighting with Kero.

He had high cheekbones, and a strong jaw that snapped shut whenever he was angry or annoyed. His beautiful amber eyes had this stubborn and determine look in them, which many people could mistake as being frightningly serious. It was obvious that he didn't smile to just everyone the way his eyes suggested, but putting all that seriousness aside, he was a really sweet and childish boy inside.

All in all, Sakura could not ignore it any longer. He was impossibly handsome, but it was clear that Li was oblivious to it.

Kero suddenly noticed the time, and scowling at the sky, as though it was the sun'd fault for not allowing him to continue his fight with the over- grown kid. "Damn it, as much as I would like to stay here and kick your sorry butt kid, it's time to go Sakura."

"Already?" Sakura asked, looking very disappointed, "but I was just starting to enjoy myself, and Li looked as though he was winning too!"

Putting that remark aside, Kero gave her a look, making Sakura finally give in. But she suddenly seemed cheered up by a thought.

"Hey Li?" Sakura said going over to the boy who was getting his sword and crossbow. At the sound of his name he looked up. "Yeah?"

"Will you be able to come here tomorrow afternoon, after you finish your work?" Sakura continued looking up at him hopefully.

Li looked down at the girl who was a good head shorter than him, and grinned, "Sure."

"YES!!" Sakura exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement. Then she added, "I'll bring my cousin, and you can bring yours too."

Li choked on air, "but why?"

"Because I want them to meet each other." Sakura said.

"There's no point arguing with you once your mind is set, right yout majesty?" Li muttered, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Nope," She said cheerfully, but then she frowned, "and stop calling me 'you majesty'. That's not my name. My name is Sakura."

Li nodded, but his expression suddenly turned occupied, as though he was thinking. "It means cherry blossom."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. I have this book that tells you meanings from this really, really, really ancient language, and Sakura was one of them. It's not a very common name, but it means a very beautiful flower, which is cherry blossom."

Sakura beamed, "Now I FINALLY know what my name means! Thankyou! But what does your first name mean? Surely Li isn't your first name."

Li looked a bit uncomfortable so Sakura decided to drop the name subject by smiling mega brightly at him, "See ya tomorrow, Li!" and with that she rushed off to a very impatient and annoyed Kero who didnt look like he liked the fact of being ignored.

Looking at the fragile figure that jumped onto the black horse, and started cantering away, Li smiled gently and whispered, "You're right, Li isn't my first name."

* * *

Sakura glared at Touya. Touya glared at Sakura.

The two had just finished arguing about the fact Sakura and Tomoyo wanted to go to the forest, but Touya wouldn't let them. He had been absolutely crazy about the incident yesterday, and had shouted himself hoarse, shouting at Sakura why she had transported the carriage driver back to the castle, but not herself. She had stubbornly stated that Kero had been with her, and that the young man who had saved her, had been there aswell, only infuriating Touya even more.

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE COMPANY OF A TEENAGE BOY!!!!" he yelled, not making Sakra flinch the least bit.

"Yes," she answered, "and I'm gonna meet him again today, along with Tomoyo, and we're gonna meet his cousin." And with that, she swept out of the hall, leaving a very, very angry Touya behind.

"C'mon Tomoyo." she said.

Her amethyst eyed cousin looked up and quickly followed Sakura to the stables.

"So, we will be meeting your saviour's cousin?" she asked curiously.

"Yep," Sakura answered, grinning.

* * *

"LI!" a certain seventeen year old boy, with dark, dark blue hair and sapphire eyes shouted, smirking frim ear to ear, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Li appeared behimd him, looking annoyed. "i can hear fine thanks, there's no need for you to bellow out my name, Eriol."

"There you are," Eriol said, deciding to ignore his cousin, "I thought you said we were going to meet two lovely ladies, which one of them you most obviously have a crush on my cute little cousin, I never thought I'd see the day you were going to finally have some love in that cold heart of yours."

Li's eyes flashed dangerously, "HIIRAGIZAWA!!"

* * *

"I've seen what Li looks like," Tomoyo said, looking at her cousin, "but how does Li's cousin look like?"

Sakura shrugged, "I can't really remember, but he was that guy that called out Li's name before we went."

Tomoyo nodded.

As they entered the clearing that Sakura, Li and Kero had been yesterday, the two girls heard a shout followed by a mischievous snicker coming their way.

When they looked up, Sakura and Tomoyo saw a young man about Li's age looking as though he was running for his life, but had a sly grin on his face all the while. When he spotted the two girls, he went and his behind them, silencing them when they started to ask questions.

They soon found out why that was, for no sooner had the mysterious boy hid himself from danger's way, Li bursted out from the trees, looking as though he was ready to kill.

He looked around, and spotting a familiar patch of dark blue behind the girls, he smirked evilly, and signalled for them not to say anything.

"Excuse me girls," Li said, "But have you seen my no-good cousin come somewhere around here, I think he ran straight behind, I don't know a couple of girls!" he had slowly walked towards them, and when he reached Eriol, Li caught him by the sleeve and turned him so they were facing each other.

"Um..." Eriol started nervously," Li, my dear, dear cousin, didn't you say you were gonna introduce me to your lovely fiends," and he gulped uneasily seeing the look on Li's face that told him, he wasn't fooled.

"Li!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning at him, "So, this is your cousin, eh?"

Li glared at Eriol before turning to Sakura. "Yes, unfortunately the two of us are related."

"Is that anyway to talk about your older cousin?" Eriol asked defiantly.

"Older by a month?"

"Ok boys," Tomoyo said loudly. As much as this was amusing to watch, she wanted to stop it before it turned into a real fight. "Can you start acting yor age now?"

Li and Eriol grumbled, but turned to the girls nontheless. And immediately, Eriol's attention was drawn to the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"This is my cousin," Sakura and Li said at the same time.


End file.
